


never knew

by moonlitserenades



Series: Fictober [1]
Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitserenades/pseuds/moonlitserenades
Summary: For Fictober day 13: "I never knew it could be like this."Satine wakes up disoriented. Christian is there.





	never knew

**Author's Note:**

> There's...really nothing to say. I just got "Come What May" stuck in my head once I read today's prompt, so I wrote a little missing scene.
> 
> Cross-posted to my [tumblr](https://moonlitserenades.tumblr.com) :)

For one disorienting moment, when she wakes, Satine doesn’t know where she is. She’s not surprised to feel the warmth of a body beside her, but she’s never fallen asleep with a client before--never, in fact, let a client fall asleep in her bed. There’s never time, and it’s not professional, besides.

But this isn’t her bed.

She sits up, dislodging the blanket she’d been wrapped in, and shivers when a rush of cool air hits bare skin. The silvery light of the full moon leaches color from surroundings that become more familiar as she shakes off the last vestiges of sleep. 

Beside her, Christian stirs. “You okay?” he mumbles, garbled. His eyes are still mostly closed, one side of his hair sticking up in about a dozen different directions. Entirely without her consent, her mouth twitches into a fond grin. 

“Yes.”

He blinks, a slow drag of tired eyelids and, with obvious effort, sits up onto his elbows. When he looks at her, it pins her in place. 

(No one’s ever looked at her like Christian does. Not just at her face, but into her eyes. Like he cares what he’ll find there.)

“Are you sure?”

He’s not touching her, now. They’ve only slept together a few times, but she already knows that’s a rare thing. He’s a cuddler; she remembers now that when they’d drifted off earlier, he’d been practically wrapped around her. Not so much a big spoon as an octopus. But somehow, she’d felt...warm. Safe.

She can’t remember the last time she’d felt that safe.

She reaches out and caresses his face, gentle. He leans into her touch as if hypnotized, but his eyes stay open, watching her. Making sure she means it. “I promise,” she says, and he smiles. When he leans in and kisses her, it’s a soft thing. Chaste.

“I love you,” he murmurs against her lips. And God help her, she believes him.


End file.
